supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
War (The Primordials)
War '''is the Third Horsemen and the personification of conflict in all of creation. War is the younger brother of Death and Famine and the older brother of Pestilence. War is also somewhat related to the Primordial Beings due to being the brother of Death. Biography War came into existence the instant Pagan and the Archangels started the first war when they fought against Chaos and embodies conflict in reality. War fought against the Eldritch Horrors alongside his brothers and Heaven, the younger three Horsemen were instrumental in the defeat of the Cosmic Monsters. War has been active when massive conflicts are going on, and causes wars to begin and end, having been active most recently during WW1 and WW2. War was summoned to Earth by the apocalypse, and with his brothers summoned a ring that was linked to his power when taking on a human form. These rings were created early on, during the early days of the universe. Unknown to most was the fact that they made these artifacts to give mortals a chance to defeat the horsemen, known to only a few was the fact that these rings served as a "key" of sorts to Lucifer's Cage that could be used to seal the Archangel back in his prison. War caused a mass hallucination in a town that made people riot, eventually, the Winchesters got word of and investigating the disturbances. War let them defeating him by cutting off his ring finger. Personality When the Winchesters first encountered War, he appeared to be a being who was dedicated to causing as much conflict and bloodshed as possible, and viewed himself as invincible and unable to be beaten, letting his guard down when it seemed the Winchesters would try and kill him. However, this personality is a facade, while War does indeed love conflict he does not want wars and battles to occur all the time or forever, as can be seen by how he will influence a war to begin and then end. War also created his ring along with his brothers to give humanity a chance to defeat the horsemen and stop the apocalypse. Powers & Abilities As a Horseman, War holds a great deal of power and can influence the beginning and end of conflicts to any degree he chooses. * '''Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: War holds a great deal of power and is equal to an Archangel, Archreaper, or Eldritch Horror in terms of raw might. He is twice as powerful as a Demiurge. * Cosmic Awareness: - As a horseman, War possesses an incredible amount of knowledge and understanding of creation and its workings, although his knowledge is inferior to the Primordial Beings. * Immortality: War is a Horseman and as such is unable to die unless all conflict in creation ceases or two Primordial Beings work together to destroy him. * Supernatural Concealment: War is generally invisible to most beings unless he chooses reveals himself. * Super Strength: War holds a great deal of physical strength, and is able to overwhelm Raphael in a physical fight and can collapse a bridge just by pushing it down with his hand. * Illusion Manipulation: War can manipulate the perceptions of beings and cause conflicts that way. * Conflict Empowerment: As the Red Horseman, War gains a certain amount of power from conflicts and wars, because of this it is difficult the defeat him in combat unless one is significantly stronger than him. * Time Travel: Like certain stronger supernatural creatures, War can travel through time to any point where his attribute exists. Equipment * [[Rings of the Horsemen|'War's Ring']]: War holds a ring that can mimic some of his powers, and is one-fourth of the key to unlocking Lucifer's Cage. Vulnerabilities Even though War is powerful he holds some weaknesses. During the apocalypse, he needed his ring to function properly. Beings * [[Primordial Beings (The Primordials)|'Primordial Beings']]: As the first and most absolute beings in existence, they can destroy War's physical form. * Amara: As the Shard of a Primordial Being, Amara is nearly equal to Four Archangels in power and as such could defeat War in combat relatively easily. * Archangel-level entities: Things like the Eldritch Horrors, Archreaper, and his fellow Horsemen could fight and possibly destroy War's form. Weapons * Primordial Weapons: These artifacts, crafted to be the personal weapons of the Primordial Beings, can destroy War's physical form and potentially kill him. * Any Bladed Weapons (Formerly): During the Apocalypse, War and the other Horsemen altered their manifestations so their ring fingers could be sliced off. Objects/Bindings/Other * His Ring (Formerly): During the Apocalypse, War's power was bound to his ring and removing it would render him powerless. * Binding: War can be bound due to being a horseman. Category:Pre-Season 1 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:Horseman Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters